


Laconic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [387]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby's dreams are always interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/23/2000 for the word [laconic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/23/laconic).
> 
> laconic  
> using few words; expressing much in few words; concise: a laconic reply.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #101 Dreams.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Laconic

Abby almost always dreamt any time she made it into REM sleep. Her mind was too active to do anything else. 

Sometimes she dreamt about scary things like her dream involving autopsy. Other times she dreamt just plain weird things like the nuns turning into vampires or NCIS headquarters being invaded by mice. 

Which isn't too say that she didn't have her share of wet dreams as well, though those tended to be rarer. One thing that held true no matter what she dreamt, though, was that it could rarely be explained to another with laconic speech, always requiring a lot of words to describe a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
